Red vs Blue:Administrators
If you can answer yes to the following questions, please ask to be an administrator in the requests and nominations for adminship section below. #You would like to help keep the RvB wiki free from vandalism and other bad edits, #you understand how to use admin powers (see user access levels and the administrators' how-to guide), and #you feel you're trusted by the Wikia community. Users who feel that someone else fits most of the above criteria may nominate that person in the same section below. For a list of current administrators, please see ( also have admin rights on all wikis). Users who are no longer active will have their adminship removed (this can be re-applied for at any time). If you feel an admin is no longer suitable, please raise that issue in the Requests and nominations for de-adminship section below. =Requests and nominations for adminship= Cyrus Arc He is a Red vs Blue sponsor who fights vandalism on the forum. --Bron Hañda 06:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea Wheller I already brought thhis up on yoour talk page a few weeks ago but you never answered(same with other ideas of mine) he is a good user and you dont seem to be on all day so for the half your on Cyrus can take the other half;Sniperteam82308 10:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) KillerCRS Hey there, I'm KillerCRS. I think I'd be a perfect administrator because, unlike me at Halopedia, I know all the RvB terms. Also, I realize that some people don't really LIKE Red vs Blue, and will do their best to vandalize (and ultimately annoy the users) the site. I know how to use admin powers, like banning for example, I wouldn't ban anyone for a stupid reason, only the set Wikia rules (and the ones that may be be followed only by RvB wiki). I realize that this wiki is new and still has potential, but in order to follow the right path, needs good administrators. I hope that with me on the Admin team, RvB wiki would be a better place. ::Buh-bye for now :D :--[[User:KillerCRS|'KillerCRS: Your #1 source of made-up crap.']] Talk to me!] - [ ] 16:14, 28 June 2007 (UTC) FreeLancer Hi I'm FreeLancer. I would be a perfect administrator because I have seen every episode, I have it on my Ipod, I know how to use wikia format and I have an account on Halopedia (beecho98). I think the site could progress with me as an administrator (I have already started a css. file for this wikia). I hope you select me and make RvB wikia a better place! Agent Maine Hi I'm Agent Maine, not to be confused with the character. I am applying for an admin position because I have made over 50 edits and at least a dozen pages (pages include under edits). I have learnt my way around the site since joining a short time ago, and believe I have all but mastered the fine art of Wikia editing. I do not wish to upset anyone with my application, and wish all entrants the best of luck. Bye ;) Jman98 Hello, Im Jman98. Im appying for an admin position because ive made over 100 edits and created some pages. I will clean up any vandlism i believe i've mastered the wikia by now. I dont want to cause trouble with this application. Bye now. Support SPARTAN-077(Talk) 16:21, 28 June 2007 (UTC) go Killer! Give him a chance, I guess. He's a decent user and won't mess about. HaloDude Against Neutral Sniperteam82308 Huh I hate to do this but I would like to nominate myself as an Admin. I have lots of great ideas to help the wiki. Some were brought up on your talk page Wheller but I guss you just havn't responded. I am a vandal fighter ever since I accidently posted speculation not knowing it was. I have reached 411 (412 with this edit) edits and as stated before have many ideas like a poll on the hompage. I consider myself quite nice and am not one to intentionally put someone down only state facts but if you are a vandal be warned i will be harsh especially on repeated offenses. I will stay on this community for up to 3 years after RvB's cancellation(which will never happen). I treat unregistered contributers just like I would a registered user. Besides school I have no life so I could help this wiki plenty. The main reason I am applying to be an admin is so I can ban people from a week to pretty much forever depending on how many times you've been banned and what it was you vandilised for example completly destroying a page will get you about a month to 2 months ban for first offense though I can change if anyone feels this is not harsh enough and to delete pages like the agent arkansas page or however he spelled it. Please consider me and note even if you vote against me I will not hold a grudge or be upset as everyone has their opinion.Sniperteam82308 02:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Support Against Netrual